Lovestruck
by SilverMoreau
Summary: Maddie’s ex bestfriend is famous teen superstar Dustin McCarthy, played by Lucas Grabeel, who comes to the Tipton for shows. When Maddie sees Dustin, will Maddie shun him for life, or will old flames flicker and form a new love? MxOC but actually Lashley.
1. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own TSL nor do I own its characters. And as much as I want to own Lashley (especially Lucas), I don't. Some original characters are of my creation. Lucas Grabeel's character here is named Dustin McCarthy, just to avoid confusion, and is technically of my invention.

* * *

Chapter 1: The News

London entered the hotel and rushed towards Maddie who was busy fixing the candy counter. London was so excited, as soon as she got to Maddie's counter; she knocked over a whole display of candy.

"Maddie! Maddie!" London practically yelled at Maddie.

"So this is what you do to poor girls. Knock over their whole display of candy." Maddie said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh those candy bars usually have calories in 'em", London shrugged as Maddie turned her back on London again and picked up dropped sweets from the floor.

"Anyway, have you heard? A celebrity's coming to the hotel!" London exclaimed. As soon as Maddie heard this, she stood up again in front of London and smiled excitedly.

"Apparently not! Tell me more", Maddie demanded.

"Superstar Dustin McCarthy is arriving for a show here in the Tipton! Yay!" London clapped. Maddie shifted emotion and the smile faded as she heard the news. _Dustin McCarthy, why the heck does that name sound familiar?_ she thought. Her expression immediately turned faint and blank as she remembered.

"Uh, London, how does this Dustin McCarthy exactly look like?" Maddie tried to ask nonchalantly. "Oh, you are poor!" London exclaimed in a tone that was between disgust and astonishment. "Here!" London squealed as she showed the poster-sized photo of Dustin.

Maddie could not believe what she saw. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock. "Eew! You're getting your icky drool all over my poster!" London said as she got the poster away from Maddie. "So, now you know who he is. Isn't he cute?" London added with delight. "Uh, yeah, he sure is", Maddie answered with a blank expression. "Which is why I need your help. Gloss me", London ordered.

"Uh, why? I mean, when is he arriving?" Maddie asked who was just done arranging the candy. "About four, three, two, one", London counted as she looked from her watch.

* * *

So, is the story alright? I'll do my best to make this story great while it still lasts, and please read and review. Thanks! 


	2. History: Not the Past, but the Present

Hi guys! Sorry for not being able to update for a while. The site was having some glitches. Please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

Maddie just looked in awe as a blond-haired boy wearing a black coat which was buttoned at the bottom with a white shirt inside, a newsboy cap, jeans and with sunglasses to match, entered the hotel lobby with a ton of photographers and paparazzis surrounding him. A body guard was warding them off and continuously spoke "People, please, Mr. McCarthy needs his rest. He's come from a long trip from L.A." And Tipton security backed up.

Maddie still had the same astonished look on her face as she watched everything. As Dustin looked her way, Maddie immediately ducked, accidentally knocking over her just-fixed display, which let her scream. Maddie immediately smacked herself on the forehead, punishing herself for letting her scream, since it might've caught Dustin's attention and recognize her.

It did catch Dustin's attention. As soon as he heard the scream, he ran over to the direction where he heard the scream. As he reached the candy counter, he leaped over the counter, looking to see who might've ducked behind the counter. Pretending he didn't recognize Maddie who was hiding her face, he smiled and called out, "Um, hi, can I have some Gummi Bears and two Snickers? 'Cause uh, you see, I've been eating those since I was a kid and I always shared them with one particular friend." Maddie looked up and Dustin pretended surprise. Maddie smiled nervously and stood up. "Dustin McCarthy", Maddie recited between her teeth. Dustin smiled and replied, "Madeline Fitzpatrick".

"How are you? I haven't seen you in ages! I mean, wow. Look at you. It's really just, wow." Dustin added and this time, he wasn't pretending to be surprised. Maddie shrugged as she tried to hide the blush that was forming in her cheeks. _Did he just compliment me? Wait, no Maddie, get a grip, remember what happened last time._

"Well, I'm okay, nothing pretty much happened, so uh, what's up?" Maddie asked, forcing a smile. Then the twins arrived with their skateboards with Carrie following them. As the three reached Maddie's counter, Zack and Cody greeted Maddie." Hiya Maddie, What'cha doin'?" As Cody turned to his left, he gaped. "D-D-Dustin Mc-c-Carthy…Oh my gosh! You're like so, awesome! Dude, do that break dance!"  
Dustin grinned at Cody.

"Uh, Maddie, since Dustin McCarthy's taking over for this week, Mr. Moseby has allowed me to go on a vacation, but I really can't leave the kids behind, so I'll just be back later this afternoon from the spa, so is it alright if you babysit them for a while?" Carrie requested. Maddie blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, sure, Carrie", Maddie forced to grin but after, gave Carrie a look that said, _Now's not really a good time since I am in front of a celebrity who happened to be my childhood best friend_. Carrie got the message and said, "Um, well, I could always take them to the spa-" But was interrupted by Zack who implied, "Nah, Mom, it's okay, I wanna stay with Maddie." Carrie just rolled her eyes and left.

As Zack realized that Dustin was sort of flirting with Maddie, he greeted Dustin coldly. "How are ya doin' pretty boy." Dustin just answered, "Um, I'm good. Maddie, would you mind introducing me to your friends here?" "Uh sure, Dustin, Zack and Cody, Zack and Cody, this is Dustin", as Maddie obliged casually.

"Oh my gosh, you know Dustin McCarthy! Please, sign my jeans, I tried to copy the style of your jeans in your music video Heat It Up but I couldn't. Oh please, please!" Cody demanded which freaked Dustin a little, especially when he saw a lot of hems sewn crazily on Cody's jeans. "Uh, sure, Cody, right?" as he signed Cody's jeans. "Somebody take me, Dustin McCarthy knows my name!" Cody exclaimed but Zack butted in. "Cody, did you sew those on your jeans with your eyes closed?" Cody looked at him quizzically.

London rushed quickly to the group. "What is going on in here? And why am I not in it?" London interrogated. London gasped as she saw Dustin McCarthy in front of her. "Oh my gosh!!!! Dustin McCarthy!!! I am your greatest fan!!! I even have a poster! Just so you know, I own this hotel." She quickly added.

Dustin answered uneasily, "Yeah, I kinda figured that out, my poster was missing in my dressing room back in L.A."

"What are you doing here in the lobby, more importantly, what are you doing here with _her_", she inquired, emphasizing on the word 'her' and glared at Maddie. Maddie just raised her eyebrow at London.

"Um, you're London Tipton right? Yeah, Maddie is my childhood best friend." Dustin explained. "Ouch! My pretty head hurts and I'm confused! Maddie! You told me you didn't know Dustin McCarthy!" London said angrily, shocking Dustin and leaving Maddie stressed.

"What?" Dustin asked, confused as well.

"London, I didn't say that I didn't know him. Of course I had to bluff. I was his childhood best friend."

"Wha- Maddie, you didn't have to do that, right?" Dustin asked her tentatively. "You really don't give up, do you? You don't understand, now back off". Maddie answered coldly as she turned her back on the group, reaching for candy.

"Maddie, is everything okay?" Dustin asked, worried, as he tried to get behind the counter but was immediately blocked by Zack who warned him, "Hey, Maddie said back off, so back off pretty boy!" Dustin then gave up and stepped back from Zack. As Maddie turned around, she put the Gummi Bears and Snickers on the counter. "Here you go, that would be $1.35 please. Mr. McCarthy, you need to rest in your suite while I take care of my business here. Have a nice day", Maddie greeted him sarcastically cheerfully.

"But can't I go with you upstairs to help you babysit the twins?" Dustin asked, trying to help with the situation.

"Oh no, Mr. McCarthy, that wouldn't really be appropriate, especially for a busy celebrity like you. Besides, I don't really think the twins would really appreciate that", Maddie answered sarcastically.

"Oh, oh, I would!" Cody said cheerfully.

"Uh, Code-ster, I don't think so. I think Maddie's right. We wouldn't appreciate it", Zack opposed, glaring at Dustin.

"Ooh, ooh, you can come to my suite if you want!" London suggested. Dustin just smiled.

"Oh-kay, since I still have a babysitting job to do, I'll leave you behind. It was nice seeing you Mr. McCarthy; remind me to ask for your autograph, 'kay?" Maddie butted in a sarcastic tone as the twins and Maddie left and entered the elevator. London then too, left.

"You know what, you can call me Dustin if you want, I'm only 17, if you remember!" Dustin called out just before the elevator doors closed.

Mr. Moseby, along with Esteban walked in the lobby to meet Dustin McCarthy.

"My, Mr. McCarthy, I'm sorry I haven't greeted you personally, apparently someone didn't inform me immediately that you have arrived." Mr. Moseby said, glaring at Esteban.

"It is not my fault Mr. Moseby! I was busy looking for a pen. Um, would you mind signing on my forehead in lipstick?" Esteban asked Dustin.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Dustin replied tentatively, grabbing the lipstick and started to sign Esteban's forehead.

"Why thank you, Dustin McCarthy, it is a privilege for me to meet you", Esteban quipped.

"Yes Esteban, Mr. McCarthy is flattered for you to have enjoyed his presence here, but we shouldn't really treat guests like that", Mr. Moseby warned implicitly. "Anywho, I would like to welcome you to the Tipton! I am Mr. Marian Moseby, the manager of this hotel. If you need anything, the Tipton employees would be glad to be at your service, including me. Enjoy your stay", Mr. Moseby added. "Yeah, thank you for the welcome", Dustin answered. "I happened to notice a while ago that you have met one of our employees, Madeline Fitzpatrick", Mr. Moseby said.

"Maddie? Yeah, we go way back. Um, it's a long story", Dustin explained "Oh, I see. I believe you need to get back to your suite; your luggage is already there. Goodbye, Mr. McCarthy." Mr. Moseby greeted and left.

* * *

So how was Chapter 2? It was originally part of Chapter 1, but I figured it might be too long. I'd appreciate if you review! Thanks! 


	3. MadMad and Dusty are Cute Names

Hey guys! I know I promised you 2 chapters but something came up, so, instead, I'll be putting up Chapter 4 as well! Thank you for your reviews. Just so you know, this fanfic is something I came up with, after noticing that most HSM cast members have already starred in TSL, except Lucas. So this is like a what-if episode. Okay, I'll let you guys read now. Please continue to read this! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3: Mad-Mad and Dusty are Cute Names 

"Oh…What am I going to do", Maddie grumbled in frustration as she sat down the couch in Zack and Cody's suite.

"Hey Maddie, what's wrong?" Zack asked as he sat down beside her.

"It's Dustin. I never really got over about what happened to us", Maddie sighed.

"You dated him?!" Zack practically yelled.

"No silly. I was 6, he was 7. I go to Missouri over the summer. Well, I used to, until I was 10", Maddie began. She gave a sad chuckle and said, "Nah, forget it. It's a long story".

"No, it's okay, you can tell me", Carrie said as she entered the suite.

"Carrie! You're back. How was the spa?"

"It was okay, unless you consider someone throw up on your foot massage, then things are pretty much peachy", Carrie answered.

"Oh, that explains the funky smell", Cody blurted.

"Hey you. Scoot over", Carrie ordered Zack.

"But I want to sit with Maddie!" Zack complained.

"Hun, I know, but Maddie and I need to talk. I could help her in the situation better than you could", Carrie explained.

"But mom, I _love_ her", Zack whispered.

"You know what, your mom's right. She could probably help me here. I'll go talk to you later", Maddie assured Zack.

"Oh, okay then, since it's you who said it. I think I'll stay over here", Zack told them as he sat on the chair by the dining table.

"Room. Now." Carrie ordered Zack.

"Okay, fine!" Zack gave up and entered his room.

"So…Does that mean I get to stay here?" Cody asked.

Carrie gave him a look that said, _you know what I mean._

"Uh, I think I'll be in my room for a while", Cody muttered as he ran towards the bedroom.

Carrie moved nearer to Maddie. "Okay, Maddie. I noticed you haven't been friendly with Dustin. So, would you mind telling me what exactly happened between you two?"

Maddie began. "Every summer, when I was a kid I'd go to Missouri to visit my aunt who lives there. Being the new kid in the neighborhood, I wasn't exactly liked by the kids there. They'd tease me about my pigtails and such. Then one time, when some kids were teasing me, there was this boy who stood up for me.

(Flashback)

"Ow! Stop tugging on my pigtails!" Maddie pleaded.

"Ooh, what'cha gonna do? Tell us to your big auntie?" A brown-haired boy taunted

"Auntie Nora's not big! She's very nice!" Maddie defended.

"What kind of girl wears pigtails? A girl from the farm?" A girl with braces teased.

"I'm not from the farm! I'm from Boston", Maddie shouted.

"Yeah, whatever, Maddie Fitz-pooptrick", the kids taunted. Soon they began to chant 'Maddie Fitz-pooptrick' which made Maddie cry.

"Ooh, ooh, she's crying! Nyahah!" the brown-haired kid declared triumphantly.

"Hey guys, knock it off, will ya!" A blond-haired boy defended.

"McCarthy. I thought you were our friend! Now you're defending this loser!" The kids started opposing.

"Well, I won't be your friend if you keep teasing her. Can't you see she's crying?" the blond boy implied.

"What'cha gonna do now McCarthy?" The brown-haired boy challenged.

"This!" McCarthy yelled as he pulled out two water pistols and sprayed at the kids who started screaming.

"Hey! Stop it Dustin!" The kids shouted.

"Not if you'd keep teasing her." McCarthy declared.

"Alright! Alright. Guys, let's run, now!" The brown-haired commanded and they sped off.

"Hey kid, stop crying, they're gone", McCarthy comforted.

"That was an awful nice thing you did for me. Thanks", Maddie said.

"It's nothin'. What was it they were teasing about you anyway?"

"My pigtails. And my aunt. Those kids were mean", Maddie told him, scared.

"Carter and the guys? They could be a handful. I'm Dustin McCarthy. I live across the street. I turned 7 last week. How 'bout 'cha?"

"I'm Madeline Fitzpatrick. But you can call me Maddie. I live around the block, but only during the summer. I'm from Boston. I'm 6. Nice to meet ya."

"Yeah. So, Maddie eh? I think I'm gonna call you Mad-Mad", Dustin decided.

"Mad-Mad? That sounds cute! Well, then I'm gonna call you Dusty." Maddie said.

"Fair enough. And for the record, I think your pigtails look cool. Wanna go biking?"

"Yeah!"

(Flashback ends)

"…We've been best friends from then on. We've been really close, he even taught me how to sing and dance. He was an amazing dancer and could sing well, so it's no surprise he's a star now", Maddie finished.

"That seemed nice, so how come you're angry at him?" Carrie asked.

"When I was 9, one day he told me that they were moving the next day. I told him to meet me at the spot where we first met, to, you know, say goodbye. Then he promised to come. I made a card for him and everything. The next day came. I waited for him for hours. I started to get worried. So I biked as fast as I could to their house. As I went inside, it was empty. Then a neighbor told me they already left. I felt so helpless I just sat on their porch and cried. He failed to fulfill his promise. I stopped going back to Missouri when I was 10."

"I understand how you feel sweetie. But it seemed like Dustin didn't mean to hurt you on purpose. From the way he treated you a while ago back in the lobby he seemed like a nice guy, pretty much like your best friend from 10 years ago."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Maddie asked.

"I'm suggesting that you give him another chance. Would you want to waste 10 years of friendship with what happened between you two when you were kids?"

"Well, no." Maddie thought for a while, but soon sighed and said, "Okay. I will." And Carrie smiled.

* * *

So, now you guys know the background between Dustin and Maddie. Haha, Missouri. The setting was inspired by Lucas Grabeel's real-life hometown. Oh, and one of the reviewers commented that Zack had already stopped liking Maddie in the second season. Thank you for pointing that out. I already knew that beforehand, but I thought that it worked better with the story so I kept it in.What do you think of the chapter? And the pet names? R&R please! Thanks! 


	4. Starting Over

Hi guys! Chapter 4 is here! I really hope that you'd read this. Please also leave a review. I really appreciate them. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4: Starting Over

Dustin was dead asleep on his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep very well the night before, thinking about what happened yesterday. All he knew about going to Boston was to do some shows there for a week, enjoy himself, and go. He never really thought about seeing Maddie. Well, he did, but he didn't know it would be such a huge encounter.

Someone was knocking. Dustin didn't answer. The knocking became louder. He still ignored it. Until the knocking became annoying did he grumble "it's open".

Maddie entered in with a breakfast tray full of scrambled eggs, some strips of bacon, toast, hot chocolate and orange juice with a flower inside a vase. Originally The Tipton was preparing for a grander breakfast but Maddie insisted that scrambled eggs and bacon with toast and hot chocolate were his favorites and that she would personally bring them to his suite. That's how well Maddie knew Dustin.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead", Maddie cheered as she put the tray by Dustin's bedside. Dustin snored louder. Maddie became slightly startled by the snore and by Dustin's sleeping position. Dustin lay flat on his bed with his arms and legs spread like an eagle and he was lying on his back.

"Man, do stars always sleep like this?" Maddie joked. All the reply she heard was a chortle and a really loud snore. "Okay, that's it, time to get up, Dustin", Maddie said as she removed the comforter and blanket and started shoving Dustin by the shoulder. "Dustin! Dustin! Wake up! It's a beautiful morning!!" Maddie called as she shook Dustin harder. "Okay!!Okay! I'm up. Jeez, Maddie, what a way to wake me up. What time is it anyway?" Dustin said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Maddie answered, "It's 7:30, Dustin."

"7:30?! What the heck, Maddie?! It's really early." Dustin complained as he stood up, forgetting he just had boxers on. Maddie gasped in shock as she saw Dustin's half-naked body and covered her eyes. As soon as Dustin realized that, he quickly grabbed the comforter and said, blushing, "Uh, I'll be in the bathroom for a few minutes, I'll just put something on." "Oh sure, please, do that", Maddie insisted.

After a few minutes, Dustin came out and was surprised at the breakfast Maddie had prepared for him. "Wow, what is all this? Thanks, Maddie." Dustin smiled.

"You're welcome, oh and uh, read the message tied to the flower." Dustin opened it and it read, _I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I missed you, Dusty._

"Aw, Maddie. Thanks", Dustin said as he stood up in front of Maddie.

"But it's true. I did miss you, Dusty", Maddie said.

"Come here, Maddie, give your best friend a hug." Maddie obliged without batting an eyelash. Maddie hugged Dustin tightly and Dustin did the same." Hmm. Dusty, that's the first time in 7 years you've called me that", Dustin noticed, still hugging Maddie.

"Well, you do remember what you used to call me, right?" Maddie asked, still not letting go.

"You? Well um, let me think, hmm. Doesn't ring any bells for me", Dustin joked. Maddie feigned hurt but still not letting go. Dustin looked at her expression and said "Of course I'm kidding Mad-Mad, how could I ever forget", Dustin said sincerely.

"Aw…" Maddie cooed. Then Dustin messed up Maddie's hair and Maddie exclaimed "Hey!" And she pinched him on the cheek playfully.

Maddie then raised her head to look at Dustin's. She looked deeply in his eyes. _I've never really noticed how blue his eyes were,_ she thought. Dustin was doing the same_. I've never seen how big and brown Maddie's eyes were,_ he thought.

Soon, the hug became tighter, with neither one of them wanting to let go. Unconsciously, their faces were moving closer and closer.

Inches apart. Centimeters apart. Millimeters apart. Maddie could already feel Dustin's breath onto her skin, a sensation that sent shivers and tingles down her spine and to the rest of her body, a sensation that she never felt before. Lips were very close from touching. It was only a matter of seconds.

But Maddie broke it off before anything happened. It was just too awkward, maybe too fast. _Too fast? You've known each other for years, now this is the time you'll decide that this is too fast?_ She too thought. But still, even if they didn't kiss, it still would've been awkward.

"Um, Dusty, you must be hungry. Your breakfast's getting cold. I should be going now, I've got to arrange the candy counter", Maddie said trying not to sound nervous and headed for the door. As she was about to go out, Dustin yanked on Maddie's arm, causing her to spin around and lose her balance, letting her bump into Dustin but still face him. Dustin held her by the hand and said, "Can you meet me later at the lobby, we could you know, grab a bite, watch a movie or somethin' and you take the day off?" Dustin asked. "Sure", Maddie answered dreamily. "Great! I'll tell Mr. Moseby then." Dustin grinned and hugged her immediately.

* * *

Yay! Maddie's not mad anymore. So, was the fluff alright? Please review! 


	5. Is it a Date? Or Is it Not a Date?

Hey guys, thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate them. Please do review more, because I really want to know what readers think about my story. Oh and yeah, I apologize because as you saw on my author's note on Chapter 3, I wrote R&R on the bottom. I am so sorry, I put it there accidentally. It was supposed to be in the author's note before the story begins. Okay, so I hope you'd enjoy this chapter! Please read and review.

* * *

Maddie immediately changed into a vintage brown printed chiffon dress with beige-colored peep-toe flats, with a dressy brown handbag to match. She tied her hair in a side ponytail with a ribbon and let the "tail" of her hair fall on to her left shoulder. If you even consider it, she was dolled up for this "friendly get-together". Mr. Moseby gave her the day-off, thanks to Dustin McCarthy's persuading, and even threatening to cancel all the shows if Mr. Moseby did not cave in.

London came and when she saw Maddie, paused right in front of her with a look of disgust and looked at Maddie from head to toe. "What in the world are YOU wearing?" London exclaimed. "Oh, Dustin and I are going out", Maddie said casually. "On a date?! I will not allow this! No celebrity dates the poor girl first without dating me!" London practically yelled. Maddie didn't know which part of London's statement was she supposed to be startled about: London considering Maddie going out with Dustin as a date, or London calling her a poor girl.

"It's not a date." Maddie explained. "We're just going to catch up on each other's lives, you know, since we've been apart for like, 7 years."

"And you two are going ALONE?" London inquired. "I don't think so. That is a date."

"It's not a date! How many times am I supposed to tell you that?" Maddie defended. "Oh really? He asked you out. And let's see what you're wearing. A dress, some flats, lipgloss, and a handbag with all the essentials you need to look good. And perfume! Now unless you're someone like moi who always has to be glamorous since I'm the rich girl, I think you're dressed up for a date, no matter how pathetic you look like." London finished. And for the first time, Maddie thought that London made some sense. "Well, I don't think it is, so if you don't mind, Dustin's waiting for me, so I think you've got to leave and do your shopping like you always do", Maddie said. "Shopping can wait for like, a few minutes; I wanna see Dustin's reaction when he sees you. He is going to have a heart attack!" London laughed.

Just as London said that, the elevator rang, and the doors opened, revealing a dressed-up as well Dustin McCarthy who was wearing a pinstriped long-sleeved black and white polo shirt whose sleeves were rolled up and jeans, with his blond locks perfectly styled, who immediately looked at Maddie's direction and exclaimed, "Maddie, what did you do to yourself?" "See, I told you he was going to hate it", London said triumphantly. "You look, wow!" Dustin said, speechless as he walked towards Maddie. "Oh yeah, he really hated it and thought I was ugly", Maddie answered back at London sarcastically and turned back at Dustin to smile at him. "Okay, fine! I'm going shopping now. This isn't over yet", London warned, glaring at Maddie.

Just then, a teenage guest who was with her friends spotted Dustin and screamed, "Quick, there's Dustin McCarthy!!!Grab him!" and all the girls screamed and mobbed Dustin. But just before they could touch Dustin, his bodyguard, Jeremy, blocked Maddie and Dustin immediately and told them, "Quick, get out of the hotel before they could spot you. I'll take care of these little fans of yours. Now go!"

As Maddie and Dustin walked out of the hotel, Maddie told Dustin, "Wow, you really must be this famous, I'm surprised." Dustin replied, "So, is that a good thing, or is it bad?" "Not really bad, I mean, I've known you ever since, so you seem like kinda normal to me." Dustin smiled and linked arms with Maddie, and Maddie didn't mind but after a few seconds they paused.

"Are you sure we should be seen like this? What is someone sees us and puts you on tomorrow's gossip magazine?"

Dustin thought for a while and finally said, "Would you mind if someone else sees us and puts us on tomorrow's gossip magazine?"

Maddie giggled and answered, "No. I don't think I would." And they continued linking arms. After a few minutes Jeremy, the bodyguard was behind them, following every step. "Does he really have to follow us?" Maddie whispered. Then Dustin whispered something to Jeremy and soon the bodyguard took off in a different direction. "What'd you tell him?" Maddie asked.

"I told him to give us a bit of privacy and to be ready somewhere near in case something happens." Dustin said.

"You didn't really have to do that. I'm just not used to someone following me, but if you really need Jeremy, I guess it's fine with me."

Dustin chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. I'd rather be alone with you."

* * *

A little in-between continuity chapter and a transition chapter. Thank you for reading! How was this chapter?Review please! 


	6. Taking Chances

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 6. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Maddie and Dustin went to a restaurant called The Porthole, a casual-romantic restaurant overlooking the bay. Both of them ordered lobster, their favorites.

They sat at a window table with a perfect view of the bay. As they were eating Maddie asked Dustin, "What does it feel like to be a celebrity?"

"Well, it's fun, since you get to do all the acting, dancing and singing but to be honest, it's really tiring. And people follow you everywhere like you're some kind of god or something. I mean, we've got lives too, you know!" Maddie just laughed.

"So, how about you? How's life here in Boston?" Dustin asked, taking a bite.

"Pretty much simple, more pathetic than your life in L.A.", Maddie just said.

"Hey don't say that. I'd really do anything to trade lives just for me to get back my normal life. But then, this is my passion, I just can't leave it, you know."

"So, how do you study? On-set tutors and stuff?"

"Yeah. I'm already a senior in that home-schooling thing. I do miss regular school. It's kinda boring just staying at home when I take the day off just hitting the books."

"We never really noticed how different our lives were after you left Missouri."

"Yeah. I guess so."

After they were done eating, they took a walk by the bay, with their fingers intertwined.

"Mad-Mad? Can you tell me what exactly happened yesterday, if it's okay?" Dustin asked.

Maddie took a deep breath and said," To be honest, I felt the same anger and sadness when I saw you again yesterday. But you were so kind to me and you changed so much in your appearance that last night, I realized that I should give you a chance."

"Wait, you were mad at me? Why?" Dustin inquired, confused.

"The day that you were leaving for L.A. 7 years ago, you promised to meet me in the same spot where we first met. I waited for you but you didn't come. Then I went to your house and it was empty. You were gone. Without even leaving a message. It was like saying goodbye forever." Maddie reminisced, almost tearing up.

They paused in their tracks and Dustin turned to face Maddie and held her by her hands. "Maddie, listen to me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I'm really sorry if I caused you pain before." He reached out into his pocket, revealing a card.

"I was supposed to give this to you the day we were leaving. But my dad insisted that we go to L.A. earlier. I tried to fight back but he wouldn't give in. Then I was supposed to give it to your aunt, but my dad pulled me before I could even hand it to her." He explained, and then gave it to Maddie. As she opened it, she found a handwriting that was of a kid's, with some cut-out letters from magazines to form words. It read: _Mad-Mad, thanks a lot for everything. Please write to me, I'll never forget you. Best friends forever. I love you-Dusty._ Below the message were his new address and a Snicker that was held on the card by tape.

Maddie jumped into his arms and Dustin hugged back and said, "We really are suckers for these kinds of moments." Maddie just laughed and they broke off.

"Do you remember the game we used to play when we were kids? The one with the Gummi Bears?" Maddie asked Dustin.

"Hmm…The one where we stick Gummi Bears up our nostrils 'till we couldn't breathe anymore and snot would form in them?" Dustin said suggestively. Maddie smacked him hard on the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"No, stupid, I'd throw a Gummi Bear and you'd catch it with your mouth, remember? And besides, what you said was gross", Maddie told him. Dustin laughed.

"Of course. I was just messing with ya", Dustin said. "Wanna do it?"

"Heck yeah!" Maddie answered. Dustin brought out a pack of Gummi Bears and opened it. When Maddie wasn't looking, Dustin yelled, "Mad-Mad, think fast!" and as when Maddie turned, Dustin threw a Gummi Bear and it hit her on the nose.

"Ouch! Dusty!" Maddie wailed and sat on the sand, her hand over her nose.

"Oh my gosh! Maddie! I'm so sorry!" Dustin said as he rushed to Maddie's side.

"You are so immature Dusty!" Maddie whimpered as Dustin knelt beside her.

"Mad-Mad I'm so sorry, where does it hurt?" Dustin asked Maddie. Maddie just eyed him and burst out laughing as she stood up.

"Maddie! I'm going to get you for that! Pretending you were hurt, you fooled me!" Dustin said as he stood up.

"Not if you can catch me!" Maddie teased.

"Please, after 8 hours of dancing everyday, I'm sure I can catch you. These babies are strong", Dustin shot back as he kissed his biceps.

"Oh yeah? Well I've been joining track so I'm a pretty fast runner", Maddie replied.

"Well, there's only one way to find out", Dustin said, as he moved nearer Maddie.

"How's that?"

"RUN!" Dustin yelled. Maddie screamed as she ran as fast as she could with Dustin trying to catch her. After a short while, Dustin was able to catch her from behind. Maddie struggled to let go from Dustin's clutches, but he was stronger than her. After too much struggling, Maddie and Dustin lost their balance and fell, with Maddie on top of Dustin, laughing.

"I win! Haha, I beat you", Dustin taunted.

"Ouch! Landing on you hurts", Maddie said, pounding Dustin's chest lightly.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But you, you're surprisingly light", Dustin laughed. Maddie just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Open your mouth", Maddie instructed.

"Why?" Dustin asked.

"This." And Maddie popped a Gummi Bear into his mouth and they laughed.

Both their laughs died down and everything was silent. Maddie looked into his blue eyes just like the way she did this morning, she looked at them as if they were some mystery just waiting to be solved. Dustin looked at hers deeply. The longer Maddie lied on top of Dustin, the more she could feel and hear him breathing. Dustin could feel Maddie's breath on his skin.

Their noses were touching. Maddie just gave a nervous smile. Without warning, Dustin put a finger on Maddie's chin, pulled it gently to his direction and finally, their lips touched. Maddie closed her eyes. His lips were warm, soft and so gentle when they crashed onto Maddie's. It was a feeling that sent tingles both down their spines. Both of them didn't want to end it. The longer they kissed, the more passionate it became. Dustin held her tighter as Maddie's hands were running through his hair and on his back.

After a long while, it soon broke off, both catching their breaths and smiled. Dustin whispered, "Okay then".

* * *

Tee-hee! How's that for fluff? I really want to know your thoughts about this chapter so please review! 


	7. Planning

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 7. I hope you'd enjoy it. R&R!

* * *

Dustin and Maddie have been going out for 2 days, eating out, strolling Boston, and there was even a time when Dustin's show was canceled they settled for a movie and dinner at a romantic restaurant.

Now Maddie was back to work, not even focusing on it unlike before, and was daydreaming. Who ever thought that a celebrity best friend would be such a good catch as a boyfriend? Well, almost-boyfriend. He really hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend-yet, hopefully.

"So, do my nails look good with this color, or this color?" London asked, showing Maddie her nails.

But Maddie wasn't paying attention to London at all. She was staring blankly, in a world of her own. She sighed happily.

"Maddie?" London called out.

"Maddie…Maddie…" London tried to get Maddie's attention.

"MADELINE!!!" London roared.

Maddie was startled at London's outburst.

"What?! What? I'm right here you know", Maddie complained.

"Well you weren't paying attention! I was asking a very important question for Dustin McCarthy to notice me", London said.

"Dustin won't be impressed at your nails, in fact, he won't be impressed at all", Maddie answered dreamily.

London scoffed and scurried down the lobby where she saw Zack, who was off to flirt with Maddie.

"Zack! I need your help", London said.

"Well, depends, for a very considerable price", Zack bargained, greasing his fingers. (a/n: my brother's words, not mine! I don't even know what the hell that means, okay back to story now)

"Oh, fine! I'll give you 50 dollars!" London exclaimed. Zack just raised his eyebrows.

"75?"

"On a second thought, I'll just leave", Zack said, threatening London.

"Fine, 100 dollars!" London wailed.

"Plus tax?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Deal", and Zack and London shook hands.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Zack finally asked.

"Look at Maddie! Look how destroyed she is!" London exclaimed, pointing to Maddie, who was leaning on her counter, twirling her hair, and smiling to herself.

"Why? She seems happy", Zack said.

"Exactly my point! You know, the reason she's been acting like that because she's been going out with Dustin. Well, for one, I can tell you, Dustin doesn't even like her! I mean, why would he like poor girls, when I'm here?! Prettier, richer, and a better dresser than Maddie!" London elaborated.

"What?!" Zack sneered. "Maddie's going out with Dustin?!"

"Um-hm", London answered.

"Just because he's a celebrity doesn't mean he can have my Maddie", Zack said.

"So, what's the plan?" London asked.

"I think I have an idea", Zack snickered and whispered something to London.

* * *

I decided to put in some conflict since it might be a bit too stagnant if it were all good news. So, what do you think? Thanks for reading! Reviews would be gladly appreciated! 


	8. Hurt Again

Hey guys. I decided to put up Chapter 8 today. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

* * *

Zack was in the suite, packing 2 walkie-talkies in his messenger bag. Cody went out of the room, and saw Zack.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"None of your business", Zack shot back.

"I don't think I like this", Cody said.

"Then don't", Zack replied.

"What is it you're doing anyway?" Cody insisted.

"Fine. I'm trying to stop the love of my life from belonging to someone else", Zack answered and left.

Zack went to London's suite and that's where they organized their scheme.

"Okay London, I've got the walkie-talkies. We might be needing these." Zack said, handing the walkie-talkie to London.

"Eew! It's so tacky. We don't need this", London shrieked.

"Okay, fine. So, are you ready?" Zack asked.

"Let's do it." London answered. And both went out of the suite.

Both Zack and London went in different directions and used different elevators. Zack went down to see Maddie in the lobby while London went up to Dustin's suite.

"Maddie! How are ya doin', sweet thang?" Zack greeted Maddie by the candy counter.

"Uh-huh. Nice try Zack, but if you seriously want to flirt with me, try something else." Maddie said.

"Okay, maybe I will." Zack answered. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, can you go with me to Dustin McCarthy's suite? I was just so cold to him the first day he arrived here, but actually, that guy's really my idol, so I was going to ask for an autograph. Please?" Zack persuaded, where a smile formed on Maddie's lips. "Okay!" Maddie said cheerfully.

Someone was knocking on Dustin's door. Dustin ignored it. The knocking became louder and annoying so Dustin stood up and opened it. It was London.

"Hi Dustin", London cooed.

"Uh, hey", Dustin replied weakly.

"Well, you are going to let me in, right?" London asked with a tone of slight demand.

"Uh, yeah, sure", Dustin replied, as he stepped aside to give London some space.

London quickly sat on Dustin's bed and patted on her side to signal Dustin to come sit with her. Dustin reluctantly followed. London scooted nearer to him.

"So, how's life in Hollywood?" London asked, putting her hand over Dustin's.

"Um, it's fine, tiring, but cool", Dustin answered tentatively, slowly trying to move away from London without looking obvious.

"Oh. Do you think you could hook me up? With an agent, I mean. Daddy just owns these recording companies but they wouldn't allow me to record." London said, still trying to move towards Dustin.

"Uh, I'll see what I can do when I return to L.A.", Dustin answered, as he stood up and forced a smile.

London felt hopeless. She gave out a sigh. She stood up and tugged his shirt.

"Okay, mister! I'm tired of playing games. What does Maddie have that I don't?" London demanded.

"I'm so sorry, London", Dustin said sympathetically.

"Just answer the darn question!" London roared.

"Okay. It's my heart", Dustin answered.

"What?" London asked in confusion, releasing Dustin.

"Maddie. She has my heart. Ever since we met, it just feels like, fate, you know. Everything just fell in the right places." Dustin explained.

"But, I'm prettier! I'm richer! You don't deserve someone like her!" London exclaimed.

"Maddie! Come on! Let's hurry!" Zack said, pulling Maddie's arm.

"We're almost there, don't be in such a rush", Maddie replied. As they reached Dustin's suite, they stopped.

"Should we knock?" Maddie asked, as she was about to knock on the door when Zack stopped her.

"No! I mean, I don't think it's necessary. I think it's open", Zack answered in a rush.

"And how do you know that?" Maddie asked.

Zack blushed. He was about to be caught off guard. "Uh, it's obvious, see?" As he opened the door.

When London heard the door open, she quickly grabbed Dustin in time and kissed him. Dustin was caught off guard. As much as he wanted to release himself from London, her grip was tighter.

The door swung and it revealed Maddie.

"Hey Dustin-OH NO!"

Dustin was finally able to release himself from London. "Maddie, wait-"

"I trusted you." Maddie whispered, and stormed off, on the brink of tears.

"Maddie! Let me explain!" Dustin called out as he ran after Maddie.

"I don't need your explanations. I saw the whole thing. You don't need to fool me", Maddie shot back, running away from Dustin, tears streaming down her face.

"Please Maddie, it's not like that", Dustin said, finally able to catch up with her and stop her by gripping her hand.

"Let me go", Maddie groaned in between hiccups.

"Maddie. It's only you I want and always has been", Dustin tried to explain.

Maddie started crying harder. "You know what? I gave you a chance and I took that risk, thinking you were still the same old Dustin I knew. But I was wrong. You've changed, Dustin, so much that you could actually manage to hurt me. So please, leave me alone because I never want to see you again."

Dustin felt hurt by what Maddie said and loosened his grip. Maddie ran away and entered the elevator. He couldn't do anything. He groaned and started hitting himself and went back to his suite.

"So, does that mean we get to go out on a date?" London asked hopefully.

Dustin sighed heavily and said, "London, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but we can't go out. I'm really having a major problem right now, and if it's okay, can you get out of my suite for a while? I really need some time alone."

"Fine. But remember, nobody dumps London Tipton!" She said and with a spin of her heel, she headed for the door.

As soon as London got out of the suite, Zack approached her.

"London, are you sure we did the right thing? I feel bad for Maddie. She seemed so upset", Zack said.

"To be honest, I've been having second thoughts too. But, this is what we wanted, right? So better take uh, what was that word again?" London asked.

"Advantage?"

"Yeah, that's it, I think."

* * *

The main action of the conflict. What do you think? Was London a bit too evil? Was the chapter alright? I'd appreciate it if you leave a review! Constructive criticism welcome. 


	9. Getting Her Back

Hi guys! Hopefully I didn't take too long to update. I couldn't log on to ffdotnet for days. Thank you so much for the reviews, they totally made my day, really.  So, here's chapter 9, I really hope you like it. R&R!

* * *

Dustin fell on his bed and buried his head in his hands and gave out a loud groan. He rubbed his temples in frustration. What was he to do?

The next day, Dustin went down the lobby to try and talk to Maddie. As he reached the candy counter, Maddie was facing the other way around.

"Ahem, excuse me", Dustin cleared his throat, hoping Maddie would notice him. But Maddie knew better than to notice him. She could easily recognize Dustin's voice anywhere.

"Hey, um, can I have a Snicker?" Dustin asked, hoping that Maddie would at least talk to him. Still no reply.

"What does a guy have to do to get a Snicker around here?" Dustin asked sullenly. He figured that if he said something annoying, that would get Maddie's attention.

Maddie took a deep breath, turned around, and put on a sarcastically cheerful voice. "Good morning sir, welcome to the Tipton candy counter! How may I help you?"

"Maddie, I just wanted to talk."

"I'm sorry, I'm on duty right now, and I can't possibly waste my time. Um, don't you have anything better to do, say, kissing and flirting with girls?" Maddie asked sarcastically.

"Look, Maddie, it wasn't even my fault-", Dustin started but Maddie cut him off.

"I'm really sorry but I don't have time for this", Maddie snapped. "Here's your Snicker by the way, that'll be 35 cents. Have a nice day", she added, forcing a smile. Dustin bit his lip, looked down, and waved off the Snicker on the counter. "No, thanks." He left. Maddie felt triumphant, but deep inside she felt bad for him. But yet she didn't do anything and resumed her work.

Dustin McCarthy put his hands in his pockets, and walked silently, until he was spotted by a guest and asked for his autograph and a photo-op. Dustin just forced a smile. He went inside the elevator, thinking how he was supposed to let Maddie forgive him. Then, he thought of the perfect person who could help him.

Someone was knocking on the door of the Martins' suite.

"Cody, door", Carrie called out.

"Fine", he grumbled. He opened the door grumpily, but got the surprise of his life when he saw Dustin McCarthy standing right in front of him.

"D-D-Dustin McCarthy??!" Cody exclaimed.

"Hey, is it alright if I come in?" Dustin asked.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, please come in", Cody replied.

"Uh, make yourself comfortable", Cody said helpfully, pointing to the couch.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Need anything?" Cody asked.

"Nah, it's okay."

"Juice?"

"No."

"Tea?"

"Uh, not really."

"Coffee?"

"Um-"

"Milk?"

"Well, no-"

"Tap water?"

"Cody!" Dustin called out for him to stop.

"Oops, yeah, sorry", Cody apologized.

"No, I mean, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that", Dustin apologized as well. "I'm really fine, thanks. I need to ask you a favor, if it's alright."

"Anything for you, Dustin!" Cody said as he sat down beside him.

"You see, Maddie and I, well, we fought." Dustin said.

"You and Maddie? Why?" Cody asked.

"Well, you see…" Dustin trailed off, not sure if he should tell Cody why.

"Come on!" Cody urged.

"Maddie saw London…kissing me." Dustin admitted ashamedly.

"What?Why? Why were you kissing London?" Cody asked, slightly shocked.

"London just did. I told her how much I loved Maddie, and she kissed me, just when Maddie opened the door with Zack." Dustin explained.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Cody asked.

"Yeah! I swear that's what happened", Dustin answered.

"You know what, I saw Zack yesterday, and he was in a rush, and when I asked him where he was off to, he told me he was stopping the love of his life from belonging to someone else."

"What?" Dustin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe that's not important. I don't wanna go and blame your brother. Which is why I need your help. You've got to help me to get Maddie to forgive me", Dustin said.

"Well, then, it's simple."

"How?"

"Ask for her forgiveness the old-fashioned way. Woo her", Cody explained.

Dustin laughed. "Woo her?" He asked, finding humor in it.

"Yeah. I know it's cheesy and I'm not exactly the ladies' man, but girls love those."

"Yeah, but there's one problem. I don't know how to do those wooing stuff", Dustin said.

"It's easy. If you really have feelings for her, you can do it without any problem."

"Yeah. You're right! I do have feelings for her. So I can do this", Dustin remarked, finding enlightenment in what Cody said.

"Yeah. And I can help!" Cody exclaimed.

"Uh...sure", Dustin said tentatively.

"You don't want me to help, do you?" Cody asked.

"No…no…it's not that", Dustin said, not wanting to be rude. "Okay, sure, why not?" Dustin finally decided.

"Thanks!" Cody said.

* * *

They now devise a plan to solve the problem. Just like always, please review! Thank you! I really want to know what you guys think about this chapter. 


	10. Putting the Plan in Action

Hey guys! I'm sorry I updated only now. Thanks so much for the reviews, they really made my day, but I hope you guys would review more, because I really want to know what my readers think, and I don't want to think I'm losing some readers knocks on wood. Thank you, thank you so much to my regular reviewers! And to my new reviewers as well. Anyway, here's Chapter 10, I really hope you enjoy it, please read and review!

* * *

The next day, Maddie went off to work in a depressed mood, feeling heavy. Countless thoughts ran through her mind. She was daydreaming, again. But this time it wasn't about having a world of her own, or fantasizing about Dustin. Darkness, sadness ruled her mind.

"Hey Maddie, someone had this delivered for you", Cody said, interrupting Maddie from her thoughts. Maddie just gave an exasperated sigh.

Cody placed on the counter a bouquet of flowers of different kinds and colors, which to be honest, made Maddie smile a little.

"I guess I should be going now", Cody said, as he left. As Cody left, someone hissed at him. Cody looked around, and he didn't see anyone, and continued walking. Someone hissed at him again. "Pssst!" Cody looked around again. It was coming from the plant. As he walked closer, someone pulled him, causing him to lose his balance.

"Sshh!" Dustin whispered. It was him.

"What are you doing behind the plant?" Cody whispered.

"I'm hiding from Maddie so she won't see me, and I'm also hiding from the guests, might ruin our plans", Dustin explained in a hush tone.

"Oh", Cody nodded. "Why were you hiding from Maddie again?"

"I just wanted to see what her reaction would be when she gets the flowers", Dustin answered.

Maddie looked at the colorful bouquet. There was a card. She opened the card and read it. It read, _A little something to cheer you up. May your day be as colorful as these flowers.-Dusty_

Maddie rolled her eyes. But deep inside she was flattered. She didn't know what to do with them. She took a deep breath, put them aside as if they were nothing special, and continued her work.

"Oh, man!" Dustin groaned. Cody sighed.

"Let's go", Dustin whispered to Cody. As they tiptoed away from the bush, a female guest spotted Dustin and screamed, "Ahh!!! Oh my gosh!!! It's Dustin McCarthy!!!!" as she pointed at him, causing every guest to look at him and run after him. And just before they were able to flock around him and attack him, Jeremy came and blocked them. Maddie looked at him with a cold look. Dustin just shrugged at her and smiled nervously. Maddie turned her back at him.

Dustin was able to escape from the starstruck mob and whispered to Cody, "Time for Plan B."

Maddie was facing the other way, putting the candy back on the shelves. When she turned around, there was a note. Maddie rolled her eyes. _Just when my day couldn't get any worse._

She opened it reluctantly, and read, _let's play a treasure hunt._

There was another note stuck to the first one, and Maddie read it. In it was written, _if you're feeling sad, there's a way to not feel blue, just follow the trail that's right below you._

Maddie looked down on the floor. She saw some pieces of red paper scattered on the floor, forming a trail. Maddie followed it and it led right to the elevator.

_This is getting ridiculous_, Maddie thought. Just then, she noticed a Post-it stuck on one of the elevator's buttons. It read, _do you think this is ridiculous, and want this to be done? Just follow what I say, and press the button to where the Post-it is stuck on._

Maddie removed the Post-it. It was posted on the 4th floor button, so she pressed the button and waited until she reached the 4th floor. She got out of the elevator, clueless. Just then, Muriel passed by her and gave her another note. "Here, someone told me to give this to ya." "I'll give you 5 bucks to tell me who gave this to you", Maddie offered. "Sorry, sweet cheeks, this person gave me 100 dollars to not reveal this person's identity. Unless you give me 150 bucks, then I'll consider it", Muriel said. "But I don't have that kind of money!" Maddie complained. "Hmph, tough luck", Muriel snapped and left.

Maddie gave out a groan and read the note, _still confused on what you're looking for? Do as I tell you and get to the top floor._

Maddie grumpily went inside the elevator and pressed the button leading to the top floor. She already had a hint who was doing all of these.

As she got to the top floor, which was an outdoor patio, there was a large note stuck to the elevator door and had to be opened by a ribbon.

She opened it and it read in bold letters, NOW THAT YOU'VE GOT AN IDEA WHO I MIGHT BE, I WANT TO TELL YOU I'M SORRY, WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?

Maddie turned around and there was Dustin right in front of her. He was holding a sign that said _I'm sorry, Please forgive me_. Just then, a band started playing a love song. Dustin brought her to the center and told her, "Whatever you saw yesterday has an explanation to it. If you'd just please listen to me."

"I saw everything, Dustin. You don't have to explain everything."

"Yes, but you didn't know everything that happened yesterday.

"I don't need anything. I don't need any statement or proof."

"Is that all that matters to you? Me kissing London?"

Maddie thought for a while. Then finally said, "What is it you want with me? What do you want? Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"All I want is you." Dustin said. He lifted her chin with his finger, making Maddie face him.

"Maddie, look into my eyes. I love you." Maddie started crying, and looked down again.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this", and ran.

"Maddie, wait!" Dustin called after her. But it was too late. Maddie had already entered the elevator. He ran after her. He entered the other elevator and went down the lobby. But Maddie had already gone home. He had to go back to his suite and prepare for his show. But before that, he went to Cody.

* * *

Almost fluff and slight drama. Hmm. How do you think was it? Any weaknesses? Was it good? Please review! The line "All I want is you" was gotten from The O.C. Constructive criticism is welcome, although no flames please! Oh, and yes, I almost forgot to tell you, there are 2 chapters left until this fanfic ends. I would like to thank everyone in advance for sticking to this, and for showing interest. Well, reviews please! 


	11. One Last Hope

Hey guys! Decided to update now. Thank you for the reviews. Well, I hope you haven't forgotten about this fanfic yet, so anyway, here's Chapter 11. R&R please!

* * *

Cody was in the suite, watching tv when someone was knocking. He opened the door to find Dustin.

"What happened, Dustin McCarthy?" Cody asked, letting Dustin enter.

"Dustin, you can call me Dustin. We're friends now", Dustin told Cody.

"I must be dreaming. I'm friends with Dustin McCarthy!" Cody exclaimed excitedly. Dustin gave him a look that said, remember what I told you.

"Yeah, sorry Dustin, so, what happened?"

"Plan B failed. It's official. There's no hope left", Dustin said, sitting on the couch, his head buried in his hands.

"Don't lose hope, Dustin." Cody said, comforting him.

"How can I not lose hope? Today's my last show. Tomorrow I'm leaving Boston and I may never see her again", Dustin said, exasperated.

Cody thought for a moment. Then suddenly he thought of a brilliant idea. "You said your last show was tonight, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then it's time to make a memorable night for Maddie", Cody said, smiling.

"Maddie! Someone's here to see you!" Maddie's mom called out. Maddie was in her room, thinking. That was all she could do ever since Dustin arrived.

"Mom, now's not really a good time." Maddie replied from her room.

"But he insists, Maddie!"

"Who is he?"

"Some kid named Cody."

_Cody? What would he be doing here?_ Maddie thought.

"Hey Maddie", Cody said, as he opened Maddie's bedroom door. "Is it okay if I come in? Your mom told me I can go inside."

"Sure, come in, Cody", Maddie said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me to the Tipton, to watch Dustin perform."

"Now why would you think I'd want to do that?" Maddie asked.

"Because mom wouldn't allow me alone, and I want to see him perform badly", Cody insisted.

"Can't your mom go?"

"Nope. Coffee date with her gym instructor."

"She has a gym instructor?"

"Yeah. She's been going to the gym ever since Mr. Moseby gave her a week off."

"How about Zack?"

"Plans with Tapeworm."

"What makes you want to see him badly?"

"Maddie, you know he's my idol."

Maddie was stuck. She couldn't just say no to Cody. She was left with no other choice.  
She sighed and said sullenly, "Fine, I'll go."

"Thanks, Maddie! Oh and, you might want to change into something better", Cody advised.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"Well, we would want to fit in with the crowd, right?"

"There'll be mostly teenagers there!" Maddie argued.

"But you still would want to look good, right?"

"Fine." Maddie said.

"Thank you, Boston!" Dustin said into the mic after his performance, the audience cheering wildly. "It's been a blast, with you guys here and having me perform here in front of you people. I can't thank you enough for having me here, so I'll say it anyway. Once again, thank you so much." The audience broke into "Awws" and "He's so sweet."

Dustin smiled. "Now, most of you see me on tv singing and dancing wildly, and hip-hopping and all, so I want you guys to see the other side of me. I can be mellow, too", he said, bringing out a guitar. "Before I say goodbye to all of you, here is a song I composed, dedicated to one very special person in my life, Maddie." The audience squealed while there were some fan girls heard crying. Dustin gave a sheepish smile and said, "Maddie, wherever you are, if ever you're here, I just want to let you know how much you mean to me. This song's for you." He then began playing a romantic and mellow tune on his guitar and began singing.

_Rain starts to fall on my face  
And I am lost in this place  
Then you showed me the way  
How could I ever repay_

_I've cried too much, endlessly  
But you dried the tears away from me  
Showed that there isn't anything that we can't do  
And I couldn't be happier, now that I'm here with you_

_Girl, you showered me with your care  
You let me believe you were there  
You taught me how to smile again  
You, you helped me see  
There's no limit to all the possibilities  
And I couldn't thank you enough  
And above all, you let me see  
That there could still be love…in me…_

_It all happened so unexpectedly  
You came and you brought out the best in me  
Back then I was alone  
Singing a very sad song_

_You brought me the light when I was embraced in darkness  
You helped me pick up the broken pieces  
Once again I knew I fell in love  
With you, it's as high as heaven above_

_Girl, you showered me with your care  
You let me believe you were there  
You taught me how to smile again  
You, you helped me see  
There's no limit to all the possibilities  
And I couldn't thank you enough  
And above all, you let me see  
That there could still be love…in me…_

_I thought this would never happen  
But then you came and I have fallen  
You showed me the things no one could ever realize  
And I could see the world, even you, even when I close my eyes_

_Girl, you showered me with your care  
You let me believe you were there  
You taught me how to smile again  
You, you helped me see  
There's no limit to all the possibilities  
And I couldn't thank you enough  
And above all, you let me see  
That there could still be love…in me…_

_And above all, you let me see  
That there could still be love……..in me….  
_  
While he was singing, the spotlight was on Maddie, who was tearing up. Cody whispered to her, "See, I told you you'd want to look good." Dustin was going near her and everything was dark, except for them, but that was because the spotlight was on them.

"Maddie, I really want to say I'm sorry for what happened between us. Being with you was such a blast, I never felt alone when I was with you. My heart is with you and has always been. If you don't want to believe what I told you a while ago when we were on the patio, then I'm ready to tell in front of all these people how much I love you, and I'm willing to tell you that over and over again." He held her hand and added, "Even if it takes a million and one paparazzis to publish that on today's gossip paper."

Maddie broke into a smile and hugged him tightly. Dustin hugged back. Then the whole audience cheered loudly for the couple.

"Maddie", someone called, and Maddie turned around to see who it was.

It was London. "I'm really sorry. Zack and I set you up, but after Dustin told me how much he loved you, it made me think not to ruin your relationship. I'm really sorry, I hope you'd forgive me."

"Aw, London, thanks", and she gave London a hug.

"Maddie, I'm sorry too. I helped London in scheming you guys, but I realized how wrong that was, and I hope you'd forgive me." Zack confessed.

"Zack, I appreciate you telling me the truth, I forgive you", Maddie told Zack.

"Maddie, would you care to dance?" Dustin spoke in the mic.

"In front of all these people?" Maddie asked.

"Why not? I did confess my love to you in front of these people", Dustin said.

Dustin held her waist and Maddie held on to his shoulders. "Hit it, Joe!" Dustin called out to the band and they gave him a thumbs up.

Maddie rested her head on Dustin's shoulder, and they danced the night away.

* * *

Haha, so what do you think? I originally used the song in this chapter from my old HSM fanfiction, which was supposed to be sung by Ryan Evans. Cheesy much? How was the fluff? Reviews please! And I would like to remind you guys, the next chapter will be the last chapter. Since I'm starting school tomorrow (Yeah, we start school in June), hopefully I can put up the final chapter. Again, I want to thank y'all in advance for showing interest in this story. So, anyway, like I always say, reviews will be gladly appreciated! 


	12. Finally Together

Hey guys! I decided to update now, even I just updated yesterday. I'm going to be busy after this, so, this IS the Final Chapter. I really hope you guys will enjoy this, and I want to thank y'all for sticking to this story. Well, I most definitely will still appreciate some reviews, and constructive criticism is still welcome. Wow, it's just so fast, huh? So anyway, I don't want to keep y'all waiting! Here's the final chapter of Lovestruck.

* * *

Maddie went back to her work, feeling happy that she and Dustin were finally together-well, almost. She did feel sad too, now that Dustin was going back to L.A. today.

"Hey Maddie", London greeted.

"Hey", Maddie greeted weakly.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with me."

"Really?"

"Well, it's more like, come watching me shop", London laughed.

"Well, even as tempting as it sounds, I can't. Dustin's leaving today and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Okay then." London left and as soon as she spotted Esteban, she yelled, "Esteban! You have to come and shop with me!"

Not long after, Dustin went out of the elevator, with Jeremy bringing his suitcases. He instructed Jeremy to go outside, while Dustin would go talk to Maddie.

Dustin rushed to the candy counter.

"Hey there", he greeted Maddie with a smile.

"Hey", Maddie greeted back. "Thanks for a wonderful time last night. I'm sorry if I had been mean to you."

"Nah, that's nothing", Dustin said.

"So, you're leaving today", Maddie said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess so", Dustin replied in the same awkward manner.

They had been silent for a few moments until Maddie spoke up. "I'm going to miss you, Dusty", she said while getting out of the candy counter to hug Dustin.

Dustin hugged back. "I'm going to miss you too, Mad-Mad."

After a long time, they broke off. Dustin brought out a rose with a Snicker and a Gummi Bear tied on it.

"Here, so that you won't ever forget me."

"Of course I won't."

Dustin took a long time before he could say anything.

"Maddie, there's something I want to tell you."

"What's that?"

"You know how much I love you, and I know that I should've asked this a long time ago but…" he trailed off, nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Will you finally be my girlfriend?"

Maddie felt a rush of excitement within her. This was it. The moment she'd always been waiting for. She jumped in Dustin's arms, and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Dustin had been caught off guard, but finally realized what was happening and kissed back. No one wanted the moment to stop.

It soon ended, and Dustin said, trying to catch his breath, "I'll take that as a yes." Maddie just smiled.

Jeremy came storming in right after, and rushed towards Dustin.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?"

"Just received a call from your agent, Lisa. Flight to L.A. has been cancelled, sir."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. We'll be staying here for 2 more days."

Jeremy left, and Dustin and Maddie smiled at each other like crazy.

"So, I guess we'll be looking forward to spend more time with each other", Dustin said.

Maddie giggled. "I can't wait."

* * *

The final chapter! Woohoo! Dustin and Maddie are finally together. How was the story over-all? Thank you so much for reading! I'd still appreciate some comments! Thank you! To everyone that reviewed, read my stories, put my story on favorites and alerts, and to everyone else out there that supported my story, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. This has been my first full fanfic ever, so I never expected that people would actually be interested in it.

* * *

**Many thanks:**

Stessa

Alicia-Michelle

Corbin's My Man

Mrszacefron414

Ashley01fan

KateToddRox

iTipton

IzzyBerryPie

Fatcatjack9000

Luc2cute

SpySkater

AcklesAddict

Sarite.93

HighSchoolMusicalHearts

Hsm-wildcat

LaShLeY FoReVeR

Applextree

Cheeznipsrgud

Deathcab4lor

And last but definitely not the least…Lashley Forever Forum. Without you guys, I wouldn't have the inspiration to do this fanfiction. You guys rock!

Whew! Those are pretty much everyone. To those guys who weren't mentioned, you know who you guys are. Thank you everyone!

-sammyluvslucasgrabeel


End file.
